Join the club
by Ataum
Summary: Hana, a 18 year old girl, is being kidnapped bij Itachi to join Akatsuki. She learns how to be a ninja. Slowly, love blooms between Hana and Deidara. But it seems like Itachi is interested in her too. What now? Drama, drama. DeidaraxHana
1. Intro

It was dawn. Hana looked at the beautiful sunset over the water and smiled to herself. Everything was quiet and peaceful. It had been a good idea to go on a cycling-vacation with her friends. She was finally eighteen and had got allowance from her parents to go on a vacation with her friends: Kennet, a boy she really liked and who wanted her to be his girlfriend, but she wasn't so sure what she felt for him, Michael and Jessica, who were a couple. They had a really good time together and had three more weeks to go until they had to come home. They had all finished their school.

She heard the leaves of a bush behind her rustle and turned around to see who it was. It was Kennet. He was soaking wet, a bit dirty, as if he had fallen a couple of times, and had obviously drunk too much, as he was swaying a little.

'Hana, there you are!' he shouted, and he pointed at her, 'I've been looking for you everywhere!' he spoke with a thick tongue.

'Kennet, what happened to you?' she got up and led him to the place where she had sat only a moment earlier.

'I fought with Michael,' he sat down with a thump, 'and I won.' he proclaimed proudly. Hana decided not to ask _why_ they had fought, it was probably because Michael was just as drunk as Kennet.

'But how did you get so wet?'

'Well, I won. And when I made my victory-dance I tripped and fell into the lake.'

'You should get those clothes off, or you'll catch a cold.' she looked worried at him.

She expected he would get up, walk towards their tent and change. But he didn't. Instead he said:

'Yeah, maybe you're right.' he stood up, looked at his soaked clothes, seemed to think about something for a moment and then kicked his shoes off. His socks T-shirt and jeans followed. Hana looked at him in astonishment.

'Kennet, what the ...', but he looked at her, grinned and said:

'I don't want to catch a cold, do I? And besides, it's warm tonight.' He look at his knickers.

'Should I take them off too, or do you think this will do?'

'I think this will do.' she replied weekly. With Kennet you never knew what would happen next, especially when he was drunk.

He sat down beside her again. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

'Why aren't you sitting with the others?' he asked.

'I wanted to look at the sunset.'

'It's dark now.'

'Yeah, you're right, I can hardly see a thing.'

'It's ok. I'm here with you.' and he pulled her even closer to him. Now she was practically sitting in his lap. He smelled her blonde hair.

'You smell good.' he said, and he buried his face in her hair. Then he really pulled her in his lap and kissed her. She kissed back. He took off her blouse and threw it in the general direction of his own wet clothes. When he wanted to take off her shirt she whispered:

'No, don't.' between their kisses. He ignored her and continued in trying to take her shirt off.

She pushed away his hands and said:

'I don't want it.' he kept kissing her in her neck and said:

'Come on, baby, that's not fair. I'm also just sitting here in my underwear.

'That's your choice. I think I'll be going back to my tent now.' she stood up, took her blouse and walked back to hers and Jessicas tent. She was glad Jessica and Michael were making out in Michaels and Kennets tent tonight. She got in her tent, changed into her pyjamas and fell asleep almost immediately.

---

Nothing special happened the next day. After dinner Kennet asked if he could talk with her for a moment, so they walked away a bit while the other two cleaned up.

'You know I really like you.' Kennet said, 'Actually, I love you. And I believe you love me too. So, what I wanted to ask you is: will you be my girlfriend? Official?' he looked, and she felt an energy rush through her like electricity. She hadn't really expected this. Not now anyway.

'Oh, ehrm... Can I think it over for a while? Is it okay if you get my answer tomorrow?' she smiled at him. He smiled back.

'Of course it is.' and they walked back to their camping place.

Michael declared he was going to do the dishes, and Hana volunteered to help him. Kennet and Jessica were already opening a can of bear each and sat down by the campfire. Hana and Michael talked a lot during the dishes and had a nice time. Hana had thought over Kennets question and had decided she would be his girlfriend. She was going to tell him as soon as they got back.

When they reached their tents Kennet and Jessica weren't in sight. _Maybe they are taking a short nap in their tents,_ Hana thought, _Kennet won't mind if I wake him up._ so she put down the clean dishes, walked over to Michael and Kennets tent and zipped it open.

'Kennet, know what? I ...' but she didn't get any further. Inside the tent Kennet and Jessica were strangled together. At first Hana thought they were fighting, or even wrestling. But it became pretty clear they were doing no such thing. They were kissing as if their lives depended on it, in their underwear. When Hana came in they both looked up, looking extremely guilty.

'Hana, I ...' Jessica began.

'It isn't what it looks like.' Kennet said

'Oh really? Well that's great. So you are _not_ snogging each other, Jessica is _not_ betraying me and you are _not_ cheating on me!?' Hana yelled, with each word getting louder.

'Well ...' Kennet looked uncomfortable.

'I'm outta here.' Hana said, and she walked out of the tent. Michael saw her and said:

'Hana, what ...?'

'Go look for yourself.' and she pointed towards the tent opening. Michael looked confused. Hana ran off into the forest.

She didn't know where she was going. She just kept running, avoiding branches and roots. She was confused, disappointed and sad, but above all she was furious. She almost tripped over a root but stopped her fall with the energy from her hands.

She didn't know what it was, but she had figured out she could let energy from her hands come out and catch her if she fell. She had recently figured it out about a year ago, when her mother and father we having a fight over her. She thought it came out when she was really upset. She had tried to let it come out a few times after that, and she got pretty good at it, though she could only let it come out. She knew she had to practise more.

She ran until she came to a open place in the forest. The full moon was up and enlightened the scene. Here she let herself fall to the ground and let her sadness take over. Her tears flowed like a river.

When her tears had dried up she got angry again. How could he do so? Do this to her? _Why_ had he done it? _Why_ did he act like an asshole by cheating on her? In one way she was glad she hadn't already said 'yes' to him. If he was _already_ cheating on her! She felt the anger burn through her veins and it was like her body was on fire.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. They stopped. It was probably Kennet who wanted to apologize. Didn't he realize he couldn't apologize? Not for this. Kennet didn't move or speak.

'I don't want to talk to you or see you. Go away.' no reaction. Kennet didn't react.

'Didn't you hear me? Go away!' still no reaction. Hana started to get annoyed and even more angry. He didn't make things better by not listening to her. She turned around.

'Hey, ass! I said go ...' it wasn't Kennet. It was a dark-haired unknown man. He wore a large black cloak with red cloud-like shapes on it. But the most noticeable about him were his crimson-red eyes. Hana stared at them. They stared back.

Hana wondered who he was and why he was here.

'Who are you and what do you want?' she didn't feel like being polite. The stranger stared at her blankly.

'I asked who you are.'

'I am Itachi Uchiha. I am a ninja.' he said in a low voice. So this was a ninja. Hana knew they existed, but she had never met one, and had never thought she would. She didn't know much about them, but she thought they meant trouble. She was pretty scared, but she decided to play tough.

'What do you want?' she asked, and she stood up.

'I work for an organisation called Akatsuki. We are a group of special ninja. We believe you have good potential, and I am here to take you with me to join us.' Hana noticed one specific thing.

'What do you mean when you say you're "here to take me with you"? Don't you mean you're here to ask me whether or not I want to join you?'

'No.'

'So I have no choice then?'

'Exactly.'

This was clearly a madman. Did he really think she just would come along? _Like hell I'm going,_ she thought.

'Why do you want me in your organisation? I'm no ninja and I'm not special. I have no "special abilities" or something like that' she thought about the energy coming from her hands. If it was that what they were after, she would lie.

'It is true you are no ninja. But we believe that we can teach you how to become a good ninja. We have observed you. As for your special abilities, there is no meaning in trying to deceive me. As I said, we have observed you, and you have excellent chakra control for a civilian. In fact, you do things with your chakra no one has done before. We believe you can be really powerful. We want to develop your powers and use them for our organisation.'

Hana thought quickly. This organisation knew about her energy, which they apparently called "chakra", and they wanted to use it in their organisation. She didn't want to be taken away to join an organisation. This organisation was probably no legal organisation, if this was the way they recruited new members. This meant trouble.

'And _why_ do you think I will come with you?'

'You have no choice. If you do not cooperate, I will have to use force.' he spoke in a calm tone.

'Oh yeah?' she stood firmly, 'Well come on. I'm not coming easily!' the dark-haired man looked as if he had expected this. He stood there for a moment, and then he was gone. Hana stared at the place where he had stood just a second ago. _Where the hell did he go?_ Suddenly he was behind her. She turned around and tried to punch him in his face. He avoided her punch by just leaning back a few inches, and then he vanished again. He appeared behind her again. _He's fast!_ She said:

'You know you're pretty rude, don't you?' he said nothing.

_This is ridiculous. Maybe I should make a run for it, although he's way faster._ She ran forward towards the trees. She had barely taken three steps when he appeared right in front of her. She almost bumped into him.

'Maybe we should be going.' he said, 'Kisame.' _What's "Kisame"?_

'Finally!' she heard a voice behind her. She could only turn her head a little to see a large shadow behind her before she felt a blast to her head, and everything went pitch-black.


	2. Day 1

**Yo everyone! I think I've found out how to add this. It was quite simple actually… So far for my idea of me being smart. Anyway, how did you people like the first chapter? If you hate it, please read o****n, because it was just an intro;). But on the other hand, you wouldn't read this if you hadn't planned to read on.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Hana woke up in a dark room. The curtains only let trough a little light. Hana found herself in a double bed. She still wore the clothes she had in the forest, but someone had taken off her shoes and put them beside her bed. She tried to sit up, but she was too dizzy and had to lie down again.

She tried to think about what had happened. She had ran off into the forest after the "Kennet-incident", where she had met a ninja, Utachi or Itachu or something like that, who told her an organization wanted her. They had fought, for about two minutes. She had tried to make a run for it, and then someone had banged her knock-out from behind. And now she found herself in this unknown room.

All kinds of questions ghosted trough her mind. How long had she been unconscious? Where was she? What did they want from her? Was that weirdo-ninja still around?

She had to get out of here.

She tried to sit up again. She was still slightly dizzy, but after a few moments the room stopped turning and she could see more of it. It was still pretty dark, so she decided to open the curtains first.

After her eyes had gotten used to the bright light, it was apparently midday, Hana saw she was on the first floor. _Typical they didn't put me in a room on ground level._ The house stood on a hill with some grassland around it and a large forest as far as she could see.

In her room there was the double bed in which she had awoken, there was a fireplace with a large soft carpet lying in front of it on the stone floor, there was a closet and a writing desk. There wasn't much more worth mentioning.

Hana put on her shoes and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked. This was strange. Wasn't she a prisoner?

She closed the door as quietly as possible, and looked around. She stood at the end of a long corridor with seven more doors and a big staircase leading down.

She walked as carefully and silent as possible down the staircase and listened. She didn't hear a thing, so she continued down the staircase, still making sure to make as little sound as possible.

Downstairs there were five more doors and the double doors out. Hana walked towards the exit. Was it imagination, or did she hear someone laugh behind a door?

She walked out trough the double doors.

On this side of the house there was more grass and forest, but also a small lake at the foot of the hill the house stood on. It was actually a nice view. _Too bad I can't stay._ Hana grinned a little.

She looked around to see if there was anyone around. There wasn't. So she ran down the hill, towards the edge of the forest, it was about 500 metres away. She looked back now and then to make sure that no-one saw her and came after her.

She hadn't even got halfway when there appeared a man without a face in a black cloak with red clouds.

Hana, screamed, tripped and fell. She landed on her stomach and all the air got smacked out of her lungs. She gasped for air and suddenly remembered the faceless man. She rolled over on her back and saw him standing right beside her. She screamed again and closed her eyes.

'Are you okay?' she opened her eyes. The man still stood there, but now she saw he wore an orange swirled mask. She looked around; there was no one else so it must have been the masked man who had spoken. She looked at him and said:

'Yeah, I think so. Man, you scared the hell out of me!'

'Tobi is sorry. Tobi didn't mean to.' he looked down.

'It's okay. Tobi, right?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, is there something special you want?' she asked it as if he hadn't just caught her trying to escape and she wasn't lying on the ground.

'Well, Tobi was sent to get you. Tobi has to tell you you are not allowed to run away, and the others want to see you.'

Hana sighed. She hadn't really expected she could get away that easy. Not if these guys were ninjas. It looked like she was staying here after all. For now at least. Hana wasn't the person to just put up with something that easy.

She stood up and followed Tobi back to the house.

---

'Here we are.' Tobi said. They stood before a door. Tobi opened the door and walked in. Hana followed. Inside there were some leather sofas and chairs and another fireplace, though this one was larger than the one in her room. The black-haired man, who had come to get her in the forest sat on a sofa and stared into the flames.

In a chair sat a large man. He looked at her and grinned with pointy teeth. Hana realized he was blue and her stomach gave a little jump at seeing him. Tobi had sat down on a sofa, next to a blonde man who didn't seem particularly happy about this.

'Tobi! Why do you always have to sit next to me!? There are four more chairs. Pick one of them!' the blonde man snapped.

'But, Deidara-sempai, Tobi likes to sit next to you.' his voice was pretty childlike. Hana wondered how old he was. The blonde man glared at him but said nothing. He just shove as far to the one side of the sofa as he could, as far away from Tobi, as if he was afraid he would catch some rare sort of disease.

'So,' it was the dark-haired man who spoke, 'you have waked up.' it was as if he didn't care she had tried to run away, 'We have been taking care of your disappearing, there will be no one looking for you with us. These are Deidara, Kisame and you have already met Tobi.' he pointed at the blonde, blue and masked men.

'We will be training you to be a shinobi. You will be learning fighting techniques as well as survival, history and common knowledge. Any questions?' he had been looking the whole time speaking to her.

'Yes. What was your name again?' his head turned to face her slowly. The blonde man stiffened and the blue man had trouble not to burst out into laughter. It was difficult to see the reaction of Tobi. The black-haired man looked as if no one had ever forgot his name before, but his face quickly turned back into the blank mask.

'Itachi Uchiha.'

'Okay, thanks.' the blue man had even more trouble not bursting out into laughter and even the blonde man seemed to find it amusing, although he hid it pretty well.

Hana sat down in a chair and tried not to look at anyone.

After a little time Itachi stood up and walked out of the room.

'Nice one, miss!' Hana looked up. It was the blue man, Kisame. With his pointy teeth he looked a bit like a shark. He even had gills!

'Ehm… thank you? But what did I do?'

'Forgetting Itachi's name. I don't think someone has ever done that and lived to tell it.'

'Oh… Well, lucky me!'

'Damn right you are! You should be glad you're on our side.' he stretched his back, 'I think I'll be going for a swim.' he stood up, 'Hey, Deidara, why don't you give her a tour around?' he walked out of the room, not waiting for an answer.

'Tobi can come along, Deidara-sempai.' Tobi jumped up from the sofa. Deidara gave Tobi a death glare even Tobi understood. Tobi fell back into the sofa and Deidara stood up.

'Well, come on, un.' and he walked through the door. Hana stood up and followed him. Deidara started talking.

'Well, obviously, this was the living room, un. On your right is the library, on your left the storing room, for weapons, food and stuff like that. At the right end is the kitchen, the door across is the dining room.' he walked up the stairs, 'I hope you still know this is your room, un. That one's mine.' and he pointed to the door on the other side. He started from Hana's room going clockwise.

'Tobi's, Tobi's and Kisame's bathroom, Kisame's, Itachi's bathroom, Itachi's, my bathroom. We will probably have to share mine, since Itachi keeps his to himself, un.' he turned to face her, 'You can go anywhere, except for the private rooms off course, un. I guess that was it.' he turned around and walked into his room.

It was a short tour and Hana was slightly stunned by the abrupt ending. She decided to look around a little bit more for herself. She started in the library.

The library was, of course, crammed full with books, there was a writing desk and two black leather chairs in front of a fireplace. _They sure do like fireplaces here_, Hana thought. The amount of fireplaces could either mean the winters were cold, they didn't have normal heating or they were just a bunch of pyromaniac guys who liked fireplaces.

The library didn't look like it was used much, looking at the layer of dust covering everything.

Hana loved to read and walked over to the nearest bookshelf. She took out a leatherback book _The History of Konoha_. She thought she had heard something about Konoha, once. She wiped some dust of one of the chairs and sat down to read.

---

'Of all the places you could go, you picked the library.' Hana looked up, it was Kisame.

'Well, I like reading.' she said defensively.

'I would have chosen the kitchen. Which reminds me of why I came here. We're going to eat.' Hana marked where she had been and put the book back on the shelf.

She walked out the door past Kisame who had been waiting. It the hallway she hesitated. _Which door was it again?_ Kisame saw her hesitation and walked past her to a door. The dining room. Hana followed.

The other three men were already sitting at the table, set for five persons. Hana was seated next to Deidara and across Tobi. Hana looked around, no fireplace. She smiled a little. Kisame began to speak while he started to place food on his plate:

'I found her in the library. She was reading _The History of Konoha_.' for some reason he seemed to find this amusing. But on the other hand, he seemed like the person who would find everything funny.

'Good, the more she reads for herself, the less we have to teach her, un.' Deidara said, and he too began too out food on his plate. He made it sound as if she was a burden. Hana also took some food and won.

After they had finished Itachi stood up and left the room. As soon as he had closed the door behind him the other four also rose. Kisame walked out of the room and Deidara followed him. Tobi started to clean the table and Hana helped him. Tobi did the dishing and Hana the drying.

'Thank you for helping Tobi, Hana-san.' Tobi said when they had finished, 'Usually Tobi has to do this kind of things all alone.'

'Even cooking and cleaning?' Hana asked.

'Yes, Tobi cooks almost every day, but sometimes we order food. And Tobi has to clean all the rooms, except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. Oh, yes. Tobi almost forgot. Tobi has to go clean the living room.' and he walked out of the kitchen.

Hana just there for a while, looking out of the window. Tobi was nice, she would never had thought he was a ninja, she had always thought ninja were mean. Anyway, what should she do now? _It wouldn't have much use if I already tried to escape, maybe I should stay low and act like I'm planning to stay here._ She decided to clean up the library.

She stood in the middle of the library with a feather duster and realized just how dusty it really was here. For some reason Tobi must have skipped this room every time he had to clean the house. Maybe because nobody uses this room. Hana took a deep breath of air and started dusting and cleaning up.

---

After a few hours she stretched her back and decided to call it a day. It was probably only ten o'clock or something, but she was exhausted anyway. Even though she hadn't done anything shocking this day. It was probably the fact that she was kidnapped.

She thought about it while walking up the stairs. She would take a nice warm shower and then go to bed.

She opened the door to the bathroom. She heard a vague whistling sound and a split second later something hard and metal planted itself in the wall, a few inches from her nose. Hana looked at the metal object. She recognized it as a kunai. She looked at where the kunai had come from and saw an irritated looking Deidara, in his boxer shorts!

For a few seconds she was dumbfounded and just stood there open mouthed, staring at his body. She quickly snapped out of it.

'Oh! Ehrm… I'm sorry!' and she almost threw herself out of the doorpost.

She ran to her room, closed the door and dropped herself on her bed. She swore to the gods and anything else that is sacred that she would knock the next time she wanted to go into the bathroom, or else she would get killed. Why didn't these people have locks on their doors!?

She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. She could shower tomorrow, before she was going down for breakfast.

She closed her eyes to get some sleep, but she couldn't get the image of Deidara out of her head. Damn, he looked good in his boxers!

**That's all for this time!**

**Geez… 2365 words. O.O" That's pretty much.**

**Just tell me if the chapters are too long. I can cut them up in smaller parts if you like. That would get me to update faster. It takes a pretty damn long time to type 2365 words!**

**But anyhow, please do review! I've seen a lot of people have seen my first chapter, but I need reviews to know if you like it.**

**By the way, do you all see the image of Deidara in his underwear? *drools***

**I hope the next chapter will be updated a little earlier and that it won't be longer. But knowing me, it will probably be updated later and about twice as long;P.**

**Bye bye, **

**I love you if you love me!**

**Me aka Ataum aka Bibi(nickname^^)**


	3. Work and Freakish Antics

**Yo peoples.**

**Sorry it took me só long to post this chapter. I found out it is way easier to just read a fanfiction, than writing one yourself.**

**I really hope the next one is on a little bit faster. I will try my best.**

**Hmm, the chapter isn't that long, either. I really have to work on that one. But if you all like shorter chapters just let me know and I will do that.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Work and Freakish Antics**

The next morning, after Hana had taken a shower and eaten breakfast, Itachi came up to her and said:

'It's time we started your training. You still have a lot to learn.' Hana was surprised.

'So soon? I only came here yesterday.'

'There is no point in waiting. Each day one of us will train you.' Hana nodded.

'And who will train me today?'

'I will. Meet me outside in half an hour,' and he walked off. Hana wondered how she could fill that half hour. She didn't have anything to do.

Half an hour later Hana walked out the front door into the sunlight. It was warm. Itachi was already waiting about a hundred metres from the house. He wore his black cloak and looked out over the grass. Hana walked up to him.

'We have to get you new clothes,' he said with a blank look at her clothes. Hana looked down at her clothes. What was wrong with her clothes? She wore a pair of sneakers, jeans and a T-shirt. 'It is almost impossible to move good enough in such clothes. A shinobi must wear clothes that give him the ability to move freely. But for now this will do.' He took off his cloak and tossed it aside.

He was pretty muscular. Just like Deidara. Hana couldn't help but think about Deidara in his boxer shorts.

'We will begin with Tai-jutsu, which is close combat.'

Itachi showed her stances and easy punches and kicks. Although she was sweaty and really in need of a shower she caught on quickly and found it almost fun to do. If she hadn't been forced to do this against her will.

After three hours Itachi declared they were going to eat lunch and continue after that. Hana was exhausted, she had to admit the fun was off after three hours. During the training, not only had he shown her and told her much about Tai-jutsu, he had also told her facts about the shinobi world which she had to remember and repeat.

They sat down at the table, in the same places they had sat yesterday. Tobi and Kisame were already there and Deidara came in behind Itachi and Hana. They started to eat.

'Trained hard?' Kisame looked at her and grinned, for some reason he found everything funny.

'Yes,' and she became uneasily aware of the sweat stains on her clothes. She looked at Itachi, he just looked as if he had made a boring walk through the park.

After lunch Itachi didn't walk out straight away, he turned right and went into the storing room instead. Hana followed him. Inside there were some boxes with fruit and other food, there were a lot of weapons laying on the shelters, there were other supplies on another shelter and there were a couple of dummies standing in a corner.

Itachi pointed at the dummies and said: 'Take one of those and follow me.' He walked out again before Hana could be able to react. She grabbed one of the dummies and followed him outside.

The rest of the midday she had to practice kicks and punches on the dummy.

After dinner she walked up to the bathroom. She didn't knock, because she knew Deidara was in the living room. She filled the bath, took off her clothes, stepped into the bath and let the hot water take care of her sore limbs.

She looked around the bathroom. A bath, a shower, a washbasin, a toilet, a closet with towels. It had everything a bathroom needed.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she closed them. She enjoyed the warm water and didn't think of anything. It was really relaxing.

It was as if someone closed the door. Hana opened her eyes and looked around the bathroom. There was no one there. Hana got out of the bath. The water had gotten cold. She hadn't even noticed she'd fallen asleep. She got dressed and let the water out of the bath.

When she stood in front of the mirror she saw Deidaras toothbrush was wet. Had he been in here while she was bathing? How did he dare!? Where does he get the guts from!? If I lay my hands on him! She was furious.

She opened the door with force, slamming it into the wall. She wanted to find Deidara and tell him the truth. She didn't have to look far. He stood leaned against the wall. He had a crooked smirk plastered on his face and this made Hana even more furious.

'Finally, I thought you had drowned in there, un.' She glared daggers at him but he didn't seem taken back by this.

'Where do you get the nerve from!? When I walked in on you yesterday you threw a kunai at me! And now you just walk in on me and brush your teeth!?'

'Pretty much so, yeah. Not that I looked, don't see why I would want to.' She didn't remember the last time she was this furious. The energy, which she now knew was chakra, came flooding out of her body and packed together around her fists, sparkling and softly crackling.

Deidara looked at this phenomenon with a mixed expression of amusement, interest and also slight awareness as he didn't know what she was about to do next. Hana just wished she knew how to control this chakra and decided to just try and punch him in the face, even if she deep down knew she would probably never lay a hand on him, when Itachi came walking up the stairs.

He stared blankly at them both. Deidara leaned against the wall and a shaking Hana with sparkling blue chakra swirling around her clenched fists.

'What is going on?' and he looked at Deidara.

'Ask her, yeah.' said Deidara who avoided Itachis eyes. Itachi switched his gaze to Hana.

'Not much. We just figured out we need a lock on our bathroom door. For further information ask this pervert here!' And she ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Itachi turned to Deidara again.

'Well?'

Inside Hana started pacing around. After a while she had calmed down enough for the chakra to draw back, but she was still furious. How had she ever thought Deidara was handsome, even hót? She now realized he was a selfish, egocentric, perverted jerk who didn't care about her feelings, dignity or privacy. She felt the chakra form around her hands again, she didn't care.

She stopped pacing. Maybe she would calm down a bit if she drank some water. She walked over to the night stand to pour some water from the water jug in a glass. But when she tried to grab the jug it slid of the night stand and fell to the floor. Hana was surprised, she hadn't even come close to the jug. She looked at her right hand, the blue chakra still flooded around her hand. She wondered if...

She tried to reach out for the glass, it moved away, exactly where her chakra stopped. Could it be the chakra moving those things? Just like it caught her when she fell? As Hana was a civilian she had never learned what chakra could do and this was all new to her.

Hana had totally forgotten about Deidara and tried to move some other objects. She even moved her closet, it was easy. She lay down on the bed and thought about this chakra. She didn't know much about it, and these shinobi-guys did, apparently. She would have to ask them about it.

And just before her eyes closed and she fell to sleep one last thought crossed her mind. But I wón't ask Deidara.

**So, yeah. I let Hana figure her chakra out a little bit. Don't know why the Akatsuki would want her, since she doesn't know that much about being a shinobi and all. Maybe they're getting desperate, haha.**

**As always, reviews are very appreciated. So, please review. (Would probably make me post chapters faster too;P)**

**~Ataum**


End file.
